


The Time Alec Suddenly Became A Dad (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Max Two 'Verse (Traduccion) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Alternate Canon, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magical Accidents, Only he's not actually lightwood-bane, Parenthood, Pre-Slash, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cuando Alec encuentra a un bebé  brujo abandonado en los escalones del instituto y no pueden encontrar ningún lugar del que pueda haber venido, Alec decide mantenerlo y cuidarlo como a su hijo. Cuando los poderes mágicos de su hijo comienzan a manifestarse temprano en la vida, los accidentes que ocurren a su alrededor rápidamente se vuelven peligrosos.





	The Time Alec Suddenly Became A Dad (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Time Alec Suddenly Became A Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234768) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



> Mi primer Malec traducido y es de una gran serie de heartsdesire456, quien muy amablemente me dejo traducirla.
> 
> Espero que os guste tanto como a mi, a quien no le gusta el malec con... no pienso decir nada solo os animo a leerlo para descubrirlo .:3
> 
> Como siempre ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores

Decir que Alec estaba exhausto sería la mayor subestimación de la historia. Él, Izzy y Jace habían estado en una pelea de vampiros, porque Alec no quería que la Clave descubriera y lastimara a alguien solo porque dos clanes tenían problemas, cuando un demonio los atacó a todos. Los vampiros, comprensiblemente, estaban bastante aterrorizados por la repentina aparición de un demonio sangrando, pero uno de ellos había sido asesinado por el demonio antes de que Jace e Izzy pudieran matar al Demonio. Alec trató de ayudar al vampiro que había sido atacado, pero incluso los muertos vivientes no podían sobrevivir de ser casi decapitado. Alec apenas tuvo tiempo de poner una mano sobre la garganta rasgada del vampiro antes de que se convirtiera en polvo.

Después de tener que resolver el argumento de que Alec en realidad no apuñaló al vampiro mientras estaba en el suelo, pero que murió de sus heridas, salieron corriendo para alejarse antes de que los vampiros los atacaran y todos lo lamentaran.

En general, había sido una noche muy larga, y Alec no era el único que solo quería irse a dormir. Alec solo podía suponer que esa era la razón por la cual ni Jace ni Izzy notaron la pila de trapos a la izquierda de las escaleras que conducían a las puertas del instituto. Casi no se molestó en detenerse, pensó que era algo que había salido volando de las calles, pero por alguna razón, decidió acercarse y mirar. Se arrodilló y agarró el borde de la ropa sucia, solo cuando tiró de ella, estaba claro que había algo de solidez al sostener la toalla. Se puso más alerta, instantáneamente preocupado de que pudiera ser algo peligroso, pero en el momento en que su mano se fue a su estela, hubo un pequeño gemido y el bulto se movió.

Asustado, Alec conocía ese sonido, por lo que rápidamente tiró de la toalla y se quedó sin aliento cuando reveló a un bebé. Un bebé azul. —¡Chicos!— Miró hacia atrás, solo que Jace e Izzy ya habían entrado. Bajó la vista y el bebé se retorció un poco, sus pequeños ojos se abrieron. Sus sonidos infelices crecieron y comenzó a llorar, probablemente por el frío. Alec rápidamente envolvió la ropa alrededor y lo recogió. Había sostenido a Max cuando era un bebé, por lo que podía recordar cómo hacerlo. Apoyó al bebé contra su pecho y corrió escaleras arriba, de repente mucho más despierto que antes.

Alec entró corriendo al Instituto y fue directamente a buscar a alguien.

 

Alec todavía no había dormido, incluso a la mañana siguiente. Había ordenado que se enviará un mensaje a sus padres en Idris y había hecho que alguien lo vigilara para asegurarse de que no estaba herido, y después de eso, envió a Izzy y Jace a la cama y regresó a la enfermería. Lydia estaba comenzando una investigación para averiguar de dónde venía el bebé, pero era obvio que el bebé era un brujo, y que su madre lo había dejado allí, porque envuelto dentro de la manta con el pobre bebé había una nota con solo tres palabras sobre el.

¿Quién podría amarlo?

Como no tenían dónde poner a un bebé, el cual determinaron que era un niño, habían apilado algunas almohadas a lo largo de los lados de la cama para que el bebé no pudiera moverse y lo dejarán en la enfermería. Alec acercó una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó, mirando al bebé dormir, hasta que él también se durmió, con la cabeza apoyada en una de las almohadas y manteniendo al bebé a salvo.

Cuando se despertó, sin embargo, fue por la sensación de algo tirando de su cabello. Levantó la cabeza y vio al bebé acostado boca abajo contra una de las almohadas agarrando el cabello de Alec. Cuando Alec levantó la cabeza y lo miró, el bebé sonrió y chilló, buscando en su lugar la nariz.

Alec se rió sorprendido y se alejó, y el bebé frunció el ceño. Balbuceó y extendió la mano hacia Alec otra vez, agarrando el aire. Alec miró la piel azul oscuro del bebé, la pequeña pelusa de cabello aún más oscuro en su cabeza, y sus grandes ojos azul claro, y no pudo evitar extender su mano para acariciar su cabello. El bebé volvió la cabeza y trató de poner su boca en los dedos de Alec y Alec frunció el ceño.

—¿Alguien te consiguió algo de comer?, —Preguntó, sabiendo que el bebé no podía responder. Extendió la mano cuidadosamente, agarrando al bebé bajo sus pequeños brazos. Claramente, no necesitaba que le apoyaran la cabeza si podía deslizarse y levantarse sobre sus brazos y todo eso. Lo sostuvo contra su costado, con un brazo alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, y se puso de pie, buscando a la enfermera que lo había traído allí.

Cuando finalmente la encontró, el bebé estaba balbuceando como si le estuviese contando una historia a Alec, mirándolo todo el tiempo. Alec levantó la vista. —Trisha, ¿le conseguimos algo de comer? Está tratando de comer mis dedos, —dijo, sacando su pulgar de la mano del bebé mientras lo guiaba hacia su boca. —No, no, —dijo en voz baja. —No quieres comer eso. Eso es repugnante —,dijo, rebotando un poco al bebé.

Ella miró al bebé con una mirada que conmocionó a Alec: desagrado. Ella arrugó la nariz un poco mientras lo miraba, lejos del bebé. —No sabemos con qué alimentarlo.

Alec frunció el ceño. —Uh, es un bebé? Él necesita un biberón y una fórmula.

—Es un brujo, —se burló. —Podría beber sangre de cabra por todo lo que sabemos.

Alec movió al bebé para sostenerlo contra su pecho, para que estuviera más seguro en los brazos de Alec. —Los brujos son bebés nacidos de madres mundanas, es lógico que beban lo mismo que los bebés si no tienen una madre para amamantarlos, —dijo con advertencia. —¿Nadie ha salido a buscarle una biberon?

Trisha no estaba contenta con sus preguntas, pero antes de que pudiera responder, las puertas se abrieron y Alec se giró, solo para parpadear cuando vio que su madre y su padre llegaban con Max detrás de ellos. Se volvió hacia Trisha. —Si estuve dormido tanto tiempo, ¿eso significa que nadie le ha dado de comer al bebé? ¡Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo allí afuera! —,Le espetó. —Ve a buscarle, ahora, —exigió, tirando al pobre bebé en un abrazo tan pronto como se dio vuelta. —Lo siento mucho, pobrecito, —dijo, pasando una mano por la diminuta cabeza del bebé. —Debes de estar muriéndote de hambre.

—Alec, ¿qué diablos haces sosteniendo eso.. esa cosa?, —Exigió Maryse una vez que llegó a él.

Alec la miró con asombro. —¡Mamá! ¡Es un bebé!

—Es un Subterráneo, —dijo. —No sabes lo que podría tener. ¡Podría ser venenoso por todo lo que sabemos y míralo! ¡Está tratando de morderte el dedo!

Alec rodó sus ojos, liberando su mano del agarre del bebé. —El tiene hambre. Estoy bastante seguro de que sabríamos si los bebés Brujo son venenosos.

—¿Estamos seguros de que es un brujo?, —Preguntó y Alec asintió.

—Bastante seguros, —dijo, mirando a Max. —Hola, Max, —dijo, y Max miró al bebé con curiosidad desde detrás de su padre. Sin embargo, cuando habló, el bebé lo miró y chilló. —Bueno, hey, —dijo Alec, sonriendo mientras rebotaba al bebé.

Robert miró al bebé con curiosidad. —¿Es saludable? ¿Además de tener hambre? Si toda la noche a la intemperie ... —Sonrió de repente, sofocando un bufido. —Iba a decir que se vería como un cubito de hielo, pero es azul, —dijo, y Alec asintió, sosteniendo la mano del bebé para que no pudiera volver a masticarle el dedo.

—No pudo haber estado allí demasiado tiempo, porque no tenía hipotermia, —aclaró. —Siento que he visto un brujo azul antes, —dijo, y Robert asintió.

—Lo hiciste, hay una mujer aquí en Nueva York llamada Catarina Loss. No ha tenido tratos con nosotros desde que eras pequeño, pero cuando tenías cuatro años ella vino al Instituto unas cuantas veces.— Robert miró a su esposa. —¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que ella sepa de dónde vino?

Alec negó con la cabeza. —No creo que eso ayude—. Frunció el ceño, mordiéndose el labio. —Quien lo dejó aquí probablemente fue su madre. Dejaron una nota que ... ya no parecía que lo desearan más.

—¿Ah?, —Preguntó Maryse, y Alec asintió.

—Decía '¿a quién podría amarlo?', —Dijo con tristeza, mirando al pobre bebé. —Aunque me imagino que ser engañado o atacado por un demonio y tener un bebé azul definitivamente le dificultaría para querer retenerlo, —admitió.

—Bueno, es bueno que ella lo haya dejado aquí, ¿verdad?, —Preguntó Max, y Alec lo miró. Parpadeó hacia sus padres y luego miró a Alec. —Porque los Cazadores de Sombras sabrían que es un brujo y no enloquecerían tanto. De esa forma, algo malo no le sucederá al bebé.

Alec sonrió y asintió. —Definitivamente es mejor que dejarlo en un hospital Mundano o algo así, —estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Qué va a pasar con él?, —Preguntó Max. —Quiero decir, ¿conoces un hogar para brujos o algo así?

—No creo que sea así cómo funciona, Max, —dijo Robert, y el bebé se dio la vuelta, balbuceando a Robert. Robert levantó una ceja y Alec tuvo una idea.

—Max, —dijo, y el bebé se volvió y lo miró, arrullando con aire ausente. Alec se rió entre dientes. —Huh, parece que su nombre es Max, también, —dijo, y el bebé comenzó a balbucear nuevamente, dando palmaditas en la cara de Alec.

—¡Genial!, —Dijo Max, sonriendo ampliamente. —¡Hay dos de mí!— Bromeó y Alec sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza divertido.

Maryse, sin embargo, lo miró. —No seas tonto. No llamaremos a esa cosa 'Max' —,dijo, y el bebé giró en los brazos de Alec de nuevo, mirando a Maryse.

Alec la miró. —Mamá, su madre debe haberlo llamado Max si responde. No es que nuestro Max sea el único Max en el mundo. —Miró a su alrededor. —Ahora si pueden darme un minuto, necesito averiguar por qué diablos en las horas que ha estado aquí, nadie ha ido a comprar cosas para alimentarlo. Él tiene que estar muriendose de hambre.

Alec dejó a sus padres y a Max, para consternación evidente de su madre, que fueran y descubrieran quién le estaba dando algo de comer al bebé antes de que el pobre empezará a tratar de volver a comerse a Alec.

 

Al caer la noche, aún no habían logrado ningún avance al tratar de averiguar de dónde venía el bebé y Alec estaba bastante seguro de que, incluso si alguna vez lo hacían, no ayudaría. Isabelle y Jace se divertían con el bebé. Él era encantador, eso era seguro. Una búsqueda rápida en internet les permitió estimar que su edad rondaba los seis meses, ya que aún no podía sentarse él solo, pero pudo hacer todas las otras cosas que decía el sitio web .Parecía ser un bebé totalmente normal, aparte del hecho de que era azul. Sonreía tanto y soltó una risita cuando Isabelle le hizo cosquillas e incluso Jace no pudo dejar de arrullar cuando le sonrió y toco su pelo.

Todos los demás, sin embargo, no estaban tan entretenidos. Alec oyó que mucha gente llamaba al bebé —eso— y todos lo miraban como si fuera un monstruo, no un bebé. Algunos parecían abiertamente hostiles y Alec ordenó que se hiciera un seguimiento de esas personas. Sus padres habían vuelto, por lo que técnicamente se suponía que no debía dar órdenes, pero Alec no estaba arriesgándose.

Esa noche, cuando el bebé se durmió, Alec lo llevó a su habitación con él, no quería dejarlo en la enfermería de nuevo.

Por si acaso.

 

 

Después de una semana de buscar los orígenes del bebé, y una semana de Alec, Jace e Izzy turnándose para quedarse en casa con el bebé Max mientras los otros dos manejaban las patrullas, Robert y Maryse se iban a ir con Max una vez más, renunciando a la búsqueda. —Se lo daremos a los Hermanos Silenciosos, —dijo simplemente Maryse.

Jace levantó una ceja. —¿Vas a dar un bebé a los Hermanos Silenciosos?

Maryse asintió. —Ha sucedido antes. Niños brujos recogidos por los Hermanos Silenciosos y criados para que no dañen a nadie mientras son demasiado jóvenes para controlar sus poderes.

Alec miró al bebé en sus brazos y el bebé le sonrió, balbuceando alegremente, incluso si no estaba diciendo nada. —Pero ... ¿cómo se preocupan por un bebé?, —Preguntó en voz baja, pensando en Max chapoteando en el baño con él y chillando encantado cuando mojó Alec, o llorando hasta que Alec lo sacudió y le tarareaba. Los Hermanos Silenciosos seguro que no iban a cantarle cuando estaba molesto, eso era seguro.

Robert le dio una palmadita reconfortante en el hombro. —Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por él. Lo cuidarán y le darán todo lo que necesita. Intenté contactar con Catarina Loss, la mujer que recuerdas, pero nadie sabe dónde está. Ella parece haber desaparecido del mundo mundano hace una década. —Él negó con la cabeza. —Ningún otro brujo va a querer trabajar con nosotros para quedarselo.

—Uno de los hermanos estará aquí más tarde para tomarlo, —dijo Maryse, claramente decidiendo que era el final.

Alec, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido. —No, —dijo, mirando al bebé, que estaba tirando de la camisa de Alec, tratando de masticarla.—No, yo... voy a quedarme con él, —decidió, preparándose para lo que sabía que su madre estaba a punto de decir.

Ella solo suspiró con fastidio. —Alec, este no es el momento para bromas.

—No estoy bromeando, —dijo con firmeza, adoptando el tono autoritario que usaba cuando era el jefe interino del Instituto. —No digo que no confíe en los Hermanos Silenciosos, estoy seguro de que harían lo mejor que pudieran, pero Max se quedará conmigo, —dijo, sosteniendo al bebé firmemente contra su pecho. —Es muy pequeño. Ellos no tienen en sus naturalezas para dar el apoyo emocional a un bebé como este necesita. Un bebé no puede crecer en un ambiente tan frío. Él necesita cosas que no pueden darle. Ya sabes, ningún Hermano Silencioso le hará cosquillas en el estómago ni le cantaré para dormir —,dijo sin rodeos. Sonrió lentamente mientras miraba a Max y no sentía ningún remordimiento. —Lo mantendré.

—¡Alec, no puedes quedarte con eso!, —Dijo Maryse y él la miró.

—Madre, su nombre es Max, y él es un bebé. No es una cosa. Y soy un adulto, así que puedo quedármelo si quiero, —le recordó. —Adoptaste un hijo, ¿por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo?

Robert se estremeció ligeramente cuando Maryse lo miró con odio. —Alec, Jace era otro niño de los Cazadores de Sombras, no un bebé brujo...

—No me importa, —acentuó Alec, hablando sobre él. —En el momento en que se vayan, soy el director de este Instituto nuevamente. Se hará lo que yo diga. Creo que tener la responsabilidad de todo un Instituto significa que soy más que capaz de ser padre.

Robert lo miró suplicante. —Alec, tienes veintidós...

—¡Tenías veinte años cuando nací!, —Balbuceó Alec. —¿Por qué intentarías usar eso como argumento?

—Sí, lo era, pero tu madre y yo nos casamos cuando naciste. Y no fuiste un brujo de seis meses —,señaló.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco. —Estar casado no agrega años a tu vida. Soy mayor que tú y tengo más responsabilidades de las que tenías en ese momento. Creo que voy a ir con mis propios instintos viscerales de que soy mejor para este bebé que los Hermanos Silenciosos —,dijo con decisión. —Me quedo con Max. Y eso es definitivo —,dijo, girando sobre sus talones para alejarse, haciendo rebotar al bebé Max a medida que avanzaba. Lo miró y sonrió ante la mirada feliz en la carita azul de su bebé.

divisor malec

—¡Papi, arriba!— Alec se alegró de haber apartado el arco cuando escuchó las dos palabras favoritas de Max, porque Max no tenía el concepto de ‘agudo y peligroso’ cuando se trataba de detectar a su padre. Alec podría haber estado cubierto de lodo y Max no se detendría hasta que Alec lo recogiera.

Alec se acercó a la puerta de la sala de armas antes de que Max pudiera apartarse de la mano de Jace y caminar hacia él, cerca de todas las armas, y levantarlo, moviéndolo sobre su cabeza con un ruido de un cohete, amando cómo hizo que Max gritara y riera. —¡Hola! Hola, mi dulce pequeño Blueberry, —dijo Alec, tirando de Max en sus brazos. —Oh hombre, te estás poniendo tan grande, Maxi.

Max ya casi tenía un año y Alec sabía que Isabelle estaba planeando una fiesta ‘sorpresa’ para Max la próxima semana. Habían pasado seis meses desde que Alec lo encontró, y Max había crecido tan rápido. Alec estaba loco por lo que cuando lo encontró, Max no podía hablar más que balbucear incoherentemente y actuar como si estuviera teniendo una conversación, pero muy pronto, cuando Alec comenzó a enseñarle cómo hablar, aprendió con rapidez. También pasó de sentarse a caminar en solo unos pocos meses, lo que sorprendió aún más a Alec. Todavía se caía a veces, pero ahora se movía bastante rápido. Habían decidido que, dado que Alec lo había encontrado el diecisiete del mes, cuando tenía seis meses, celebrarían su cumpleaños el diecisiete de este mes, ya que habían pasado seis meses desde que lo encontró, y Alec ni siquiera pudo hacerlo. Imaginen cómo sería la vida si les hubiera permitido enviar a Max lejos.

Isabelle y Jace adoraban a Max, pero Alec lo amaba. Max era su hijo. No le importaba si era un bebé brujo abandonado en los escalones del Instituto, porque era el hijo de Alec. Aunque la Clave que estaba en Idris no estaba exactamente encantada con la actuación del jefe del Instituto de Nueva York criando a un hijo de brujo, no había leyes en contra, así que no había nada que pudieran hacer. Todos en el Instituto aprendieron desde el principio que podían guardar sus opiniones para sí mismos o que estarían respondiendo a Alec, y después de seis meses, en su mayor parte, nadie molestó a Alec acerca de Max. Aunque confiaba en que nadie haría nada para herir a Max, cuando había otros visitando el Instituto, Alec siempre llevaba a Max a su habitación en lugar de la guardería del otro lado del pasillo, solo para que pudiera estar seguro de que nada le volvía a suceder a su bebé porque un gilipollas horrible que odiaba a los Subterráneos vino a visitarlos de Idris y decidió perseguir a su bebé por ser un brujo.

Alec odiaría tener que matar a otro Nephilim, pero si alguien tocara a su hijo, lo haría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Entonces, —dijo Alec, sonriéndole a Max mientras él y Jace se dirigían por el pasillo. —¿Qué hiciste mientras yo no estaba, eh?, —Preguntó, sonriendo cuando Max extendió la mano y agarró el cabello de Jace, riendo y aplaudiendo cuando Jace se soltó.

—Tratamos de aprender más palabras. Como el tío Jace —,dijo Jace, mirando en broma a Max. —Pero parece que alguien combina esos sonidos y crea lo que suena como 'feo' en lugar de 'tío Jace'.

Alec sonrió. —O tal vez eres realmente inteligente, —bromeó, sonriendo a Max. —Ese es mi chico, —susurró, besando su rostro.

—Papi, comiiiiiiiiiiiida, —se quejó Max, y Alec le sonrió. —¡Comida, papá!— Max tenía cuatro palabras favoritas que decía sobre todo: papá, comida, y no. Podía decir algunas más, pero esas fueron las que decía todo el tiempo, que decían mucho sobre cómo Alec estaba criando a su hijo. Alec lo malcrió un poco, se podría decir.

Alec zumbó cómicamente y fingió pensar. —Bueno, creo que estoy un poco hambriento también, —dijo, y luego miró a Max con los ojos entornados. —¡ya sé! ¡Puedo comerte! —De repente se inclinó y fingió 'comer' a Max, haciéndolo chillar y agitarse.

—¡PAPI NOOO!— Jace les sonrió mientras Alec se detenía para continuar 'comiéndose' a Max, quien se retorcía y gritaba, riendo todo el tiempo.—¡Papiiiiii! —¡NO!— Gritó, pateando sus pies.

Alec pensó que sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, pero siguió jugando con Max unos segundos antes de que Jace gritará de repente y Alec tiró de Max hacia su pecho y se giró, solo para ver a Jace corriendo para apagar el fuego de un tapiz incendiándose junto a ellos. —¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!— Jace lo arrebató de la pared y la apagó, pero Alec solo lo miró en estado de shock. Max parecía asustado por el comportamiento repentino de Jace y se encogió contra el pecho de Alec, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a Jace pelear con el tapiz en llamas.

—Jace...

—Max como... que brilló por un segundo, —dijo Jace, mirando a Max después de que finalmente dejó caer la tela chamuscada. —Algunas cosas púrpuras y doradas, y luego 'poof', fuego, —dijo, y Alec miró a Max, que estaba escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Alec.

—Mierda, —dijo Alec, poniendo su mano alrededor de la cabeza de Max. Él acarició su cabello, mirándolo. —Mierda, esperaba haber tenido unos años más antes de que eso comenzará.— Acunó a Max más cerca, besando su sien. —Está bien, Maxi. Estás bien. —Miró a Jace. —Esperemos que haya sido un golpe de suerte.

Jace asintió, extendiendo la mano para frotar la espalda de Max. —Está bien, amigo. Apagué el fuego, así que estás bien, —consoló. Mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina para conseguir algo de comida, Alec instintivamente sostuvo a Max más seguro contra su pecho, por la remota posibilidad de que alguien lo viera y tuviera una mala reacción.

 

No fue un golpe de suerte. No fue un golpe de suerte en absoluto.

Durante las próximas semanas, Max tuvo otras múltiples incidencias. Todo lo que necesitó fue excitarse demasiado y algo inevitablemente se incendiaba o simplemente desaparecía. En su fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando Alec lo trajo y todos gritaron 'sorpresa', su pastel de cumpleaños desapareció. Se enojó con su oso de peluche favorito y lo tiró y la alfombra en el pasillo más allá de ellos se incendió. Se asustó cuando alguien dejó caer una estantería de armas en la armería mientras pasaba junto a él e hizo desaparecer una estatua del Ángel del pasillo.

La última vez que llevó a Alec a actuar finalmente fue la noche en que debió haber tenido una pesadilla, porque Alec se despertó con Max gritando tan fuerte que podía oír el eco por el pasillo, y para cuando llegó a la habitación de Max, la cuna de Max estaba ardiendo con él dentro. Las mantas en el otro extremo de la cama estaban ardiendo y las llamas se extendían y Max estaba parado en el otro lado gritando y agitando los barrotes de su cuna mientras las llamas se enganchaban a los protectores alrededor de la cama y el colchón comenzaba a prender fuego, acercándose a él.

Alec nunca se había movido más rápido en su vida que lo que hizo cuando corrió al otro lado de la habitación y cogió a Max de la cuna antes de que el fuego pudiera atraparlo también. Alec se tambaleó impotente abrazando a Max cuando oyó pasos en el pasillo y se quedó mirando cómo la cama en la que Max había estado durmiendo era consumida por el fuego. Alec fue empujado fuera del camino por Jace y otras dos personas que entraron corriendo para arrancar las cortinas de las ventanas y tratar de sofocar el fuego mientras la gente gritaba por agua, y él se quedó allí llorando y revisando el cuerpo de Max una y otra vez, buscando cualquier quemaduras o lesión. Isabelle finalmente lo arrastró fuera de la habitación y él simplemente se deslizó por la pared, sollozando mientras sostenía a Max y lo miraba, tan horrorizado por la idea de que si hubiera entrado en la habitación uno segundos después hubiera encontrado a su hijo quemándose vivo.

—Está bien, no está herido, Alec. No está herido, —Isabelle susurró repetidamente, sosteniéndolo a él y a Max entre sus brazos. Max todavía estaba chillando por el miedo, y Alec sabía que su llanto solo lo asustaba más, pero su hijo casi se quemó, y no podía dejar de llorar por lo cerca que estaba de llegar a la peor situación posible. Alguna vez le suceda a él. Isabelle trató de sacar a Max de su agarre, pero Alec hizo un sonido de dolor y se echó hacia atrás aferrándose a él sin poder hacer nada.

Alec tardó mucho tiempo en calmarse, e incluso más tiempo en calmar a Max de nuevo, pero después de eso, Alec no bajó a Max por más de un segundo, mientras se ponía ropa de verdad. Incluso una vez que Max se durmió nuevamente, Alec lo sostuvo todo el tiempo mientras caminaba por el centro de mando, tratando de encontrar al brujo más cercano para poder ayudarlo con los poderes de su hijo cuando aún era demasiado pequeño para comenzar a controlar ellos.

Sabía que la mayoría de las personas estaban molestas con él desviando la atención de las misiones importantes por un problema personal, pero si alguien se atrevía a confrontarlo en ese momento, estaba bastante seguro de que perderían la lengua, y haría todo lo que estaba en su mano desde que tuvo al bebe en sus manos.

 

Pasaron varias horas antes de que se dieran cuenta de que, aunque últimamente los brujos de la ciudad habían comenzado a desaparecer entre los mundanos, lo que sospechaban los Cazadores de Sombras, las razones relacionadas con el hecho de que los vampiros se volvieran territoriales, todavía había un brujo muy prominente que no parecía importarle un pimiento. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn todavía estaba haciendo fiestas de Subterráneos todo el tiempo, festejando con Mundanos en un club que poseía, y vendiendo sus servicios mágicos en todo el mundo de las sombras.

Alec sabía que podría ser un poco temprano para aparecer en el apartamento de un Brujo siendo algo más de las nueve de la mañana, pero no quería molestarse en negociar entre mensajes y mensajeros. Él vistió a Max y no se molestó con la sillita. No tenía ganas de arrastrar una sillita por el metro, así que simplemente llevó a Max y su bolsa de bebé, porque tenía que obtener algunas respuestas y, con suerte, algo de ayuda antes de volver a pasar por ese infierno.

Cuando llegó a lo que le dijeron que era el hogar del Brujo más poderoso de la ciudad, tocó el timbre cuatro veces antes de que alguien respondiera.—¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A MOLESTAR AL GRAN BRUJO DE BROOKLYN?— Una voz resonó por el altavoz.

—Alec Lightwood, jefe interino del Instituto de Nueva York, —respondió.

—Bueno, es demasiado pronto para los negocios, así que si pudieras irte a la mierda, ¡eso sería genial!— Fue la respuesta y Alec frunció el ceño.

Presionó el botón y lo sostuvo, dejándolo zumbar una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se abrió la puerta y la voz volvió a sonar por el altavoz. —¡Por el amor de los jodidos, sube!—

Alec miró a Max y le tocó la nariz. —Esa es una mala palabra, ¿recuerdas? No repitas eso.— Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a las escaleras. Cuando llegó al rellano superior, la puerta del apartamento se abrió, y Alec no estaba seguro de lo que había estado esperando del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn (las fotos que tenían de él eran borrosas), pero el hombre de aspecto gruñón, pelo despeinado y el pijama holgado con patrones de gatitos en ellos, no lo era.

—Es muy temprano para estar vivo, así que si no tienes una buena razón para estar aquí y toneladas de dinero en efectivo para pagarme, no lo estarás, —advirtió, mirando, para todo el mundo, como un gruñón Max cuando necesitaba una siesta, mientras giraba y desaparecía en el apartamento.

Alec lo siguió vacilante, pero se relajó un poco cuando el apartamento, aunque ecléctico, no parecía ser una peligrosa cueva de magia. El brujo ya estaba tirado en el sofá, acurrucado de lado con ojos medio cerrados. —¿Qué puedo hacer por ti y cuánto estás dispuesto a pagarme? —Preguntó en voz soñolienta, apenas abriendo los ojos mientras hablaba.

—Te pagaré lo que quieras si puedes ayudarme, —dijo honestamente Alec. —Tengo la disposición completa del tesoro y puedo obtener más dinero de Idris si se necesita mucho. Armas, joyas, reliquias, favores, lo que sea necesario.

Eso pareció despertar al brujo un poco, y se sentó lentamente, parpadeando para aclarar sus ojos, y solo entonces vio al bebé en los brazos de Alec. —Si estás aquí para pedirme que acepte a un niño brujo, no lo haré personalmente, pero podría ponerte en contacto con personas que ...

—No, —dijo Alec rápidamente, sin dejar de apretar a Max con más fuerza.

—¿Papi?— Preguntó Max, el primero que había dicho desde que llegaron, y cuando Alec miró hacia abajo, Max estaba mirando al otro lado de la habitación y escondiendo su rostro en la camisa de Alec, de repente tímido con el extraño.

Alec se aclaró la garganta. —Soy Alec Lightwood, como dije...

—Lightwood, ¿eh?— El tipo se puso de pie, caminando más cerca. —Magnus Bane, —dijo, mirando a Alec de cerca. —Entonces, Sr. Lightwood. ¿Este bebé brujo simplemente te llamó 'Papi'? —,Preguntó con los ojos entornados.

Alec movió a Max. —Este es mi hijo, Max. Y estoy aquí porque necesito ayuda. Necesito toda la ayuda que puedas darme. Incluso si no puedes, estoy seguro de que conoces a alguien que puede —. Exhaló, besando el cabello de Max. —Max tiene solo un año y comenzó a tener ... accidentes.

Magnus levantó una ceja. —Los bebés tienden a hacer pis en cualquier lugar y en todas partes, —dijo, claramente bromeando, pero Alec no estaba de humor para bromas.

—Mira, Bane, anoche mi hijo estuvo a punto de morir quemado en su propia cuna porque su magia está apareciendo incluso antes de que sea pronunciar oraciones completas, sin control, —dijo Alec ferozmente. —Ha estado sucediendo desde hace semanas, pero anoche estuvo a punto de morir, así que no es motivo de risa. Estoy más allá de bromear. Haré lo que quieras que haga, te daré lo que quieras, solo quiero ayuda para que mi hijo esté bien.

En lugar de bromear, Magnus miró a Max con una mirada extrañamente embrujada en sus ojos, sus mejillas perdiendo algo de su color. Volvió a mirar a Alec y asintió. —Déjame ir a vestirme y cuando regrese, puedes contarme todo, ¿de acuerdo?— Apoyó suavemente una mano en el antebrazo de Alec.

—Haré lo que pueda. Lo prometo.

 

Alec se sentó con Max, haciéndolo mecer sobre su regazo mientras miraba alrededor del apartamento. Estaba desordenado y un poco decorado eclécticamente, pero era extrañamente acogedor, pensó Alec. Max había estado muy callado desde que llegaron, y Alec estaba preocupado por él. Max no salía a menudo. No había forma de poner un glamour sobre Max ellos mismos, así que si sacaba a Max, tenía que envolverlo con ropa suficiente para que nadie pudiera ver su piel más allá de su rostro, y detestaba hacerlo. Por lo tanto, tenía que que hacer que sus hermanas le pusieran maquillaje allá donde la gente lo viera. Hoy, acababa de ponerle un sombrero a Max para que su rostro estuviera escondido de cualquiera que lo mirara demasiado de cerca.

Debido a esto, Alec no se había dado cuenta de que Max sería tímido con los extraños y callado en un lugar extraño. Como hacía calor, se había quitado el sombrero tan pronto como entraron al edificio, pero ahora se quitó con cuidado su pequeña chaqueta y sus guantecitos y lo dejó sentado en su regazo con su lindo mono que Isabelle le había comprado por su cumpleaños. Alec sonrió mientras miraba a Max masticar la correa mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Normalmente lo detendría, pero no había traído ninguno de los juguetes de Max, así que cualquier cosa para mantenerlo calmado sería bueno por ahora. —Va a estar bien, mi pequeño Blueberry. Papá te va a cuidar, pase lo que pase. No me detendré incluso si este tipo no puede ayudarnos, ¿de acuerdo? —Él acarició uno de los rizos de Max de su frente y solo lo miró. —Te quiero mucho, Max. Te lo prometo, papá lo va a mejorar.

—¡De acuerdo!— Alec levantó la mirada y Max también lo hizo, y esta vez, cuando Magnus regresó, estaba vestido y completamente vestido con accesorios y maquillaje y todo. —Así que tenemos un pequeño brujo bebé que, por alguna razón, está a tu cargo, señor jefe interino, y está teniendo su magia demasiado pronto, —dijo, y Alec asintió.

—Lo siento por lo grosero que fui antes, —dijo Alec, cambiando a Max en su regazo para que ponerlo donde Magnus lo viera cuando se sentó junto a ellos. —Pero hoy estoy molesto—. Él acarició el cabello de Max mientras miraba al hombre extraño y reluciente que estaba junto a ellos. —Para empezar desde el principio, Max fue dejado en los escalones del Instituto hace seis meses presumiblemente por su madre, y tratamos de contactar a alguien de los brujos de la ciudad para saber qué hacer con él, pero cuando no pudimos encontrar a alguien que pensamos que ayudaría, mi madre y mi padre decidieron dárselo a los Hermanos Silenciosos para que lo criaran, y yo lo había cuidado desde el momento en que lo encontré, así que no podía dejar que un bebé creciera con ellos. —Sonrió tristemente a Max. —A Max le gustan las cosquillas y que le tatareen y sonríe y se ríe mucho, incluso entonces, sabía que si lo cuidaban perfectamente, sin todas esas cosas sería miserable.

Magnus lo miró con curiosidad. —Los Hermanos Silenciosos me acogieron cuando tenía seis años, —dijo, y Alec lo miró sorprendido. —No estás equivocado, —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Fueron muy amables, pero definitivamente no es como tener una familia—. Hizo un gesto para que Alec continuará, así lo hizo.

—Max es mi hijo en todo lo que importa, —dijo Alec con firmeza. —Él es mi bebé y la Clave solo tiene que lidiar con eso, y todos los demás cazadores de sombras tienen que lidiar con eso, porque yo soy su padre y puedo enviarlos de vuelta a Idris si no les gusta—. acarició el cabello de Max. —Hace unas semanas, cumplió uno año, o lo que decidimos que era su cumpleaños, y justo antes de eso, una noche mi hermano lo había estado cuidando mientras estaba de patrulla, y cuando me lo trajo tan pronto como volví , estábamos caminando y fingía comerlo y él se reía y sonreía y luego un tapiz estaba incendiándose, —dijo Alec en voz baja. —Jace dijo que brilló o algo así por un segundo y luego comenzó el fuego—. Tragó saliva. —En su fiesta de cumpleaños, todos gritaron 'sorpresa' y él hizo desaparecer el pastel.— Magnus soltó una risita divertida y Alec asintió. —También hizo desaparecer un busto de Raziel, lo cual fue algo gracioso, —estuvo de acuerdo, pero se puso serio rápidamente. —Pero hacer que las cosas se incendien es un problema mayor, y anoche ...— Alec se atragantó y cerró los ojos, agarrando a Max más cerca de él.

—Alec, —dijo Magnus sorprendentemente suavemente. —Alexander, necesito que me expliques lo que sucedió en detalle.

Alec se estremeció, meciéndose con Max en sus brazos. —Se despertó gritando y creo que tuvo una pesadilla, pero de cualquier manera, él estaba gritando horriblemente y corrí al otro lado del pasillo y su cuna ardió—. Alec escuchó a Magnus tomar aliento. —Fue solo por la gracia del Ángel que pude correr y sacarlo de su cama antes de quemará con él. Estaba gritando y sus mantas quemándose cerca de sus pies y el colchón se estaba incendiando cuando lo saqué. Abrió los ojos, sin preocuparse por las lágrimas, porque no estaba avergonzado. —Necesito saber si hay alguien o algo que pueda hacer para garantizar que eso nunca vuelva a suceder. Estuve a segundos de correr ir a la enfermería y ver a mi hijo quemándose.

Magnus Bane lo miró con la expresión más peculiar de asombro, con los labios ligeramente separados como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo mientras miraba por encima del rostro de Alec. —No me estás engañando. Realmente eres el padre de este bebé —,dijo en voz baja y Alec parpadeó.

—¿Qué, dudaste de que hablara en serio?, —Preguntó y Magnus levantó una mano antes de que pudiera enojarse.

—No, no me malinterpretes, —dijo rápidamente. —No eres tú, lo juro, Alexander, es solo que en mi experiencia, los Nephilim no pueden dignarse para brindar atención básica a un niño Subterráneo, pero ese es el alcance de su cuidado. Nunca he conocido a un Cazador de Sombras, especialmente no a un Lightwood, que realmente se preocupe realmente por ellos. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Pensé que vendrías a buscarme ayuda porque el bebé está prendiendo fuego a tu Instituto, pero realmente amas a este bebé. Él es realmente tu hijo —,dijo, mirando a Alec con una sonrisa más suave y genuina.—Nunca pensé que vería el día.

Alec tragó el nudo en su garganta y pasó sus dedos a través del cabello de Max. —Brujo Bane, sé cómo algunos de nosotros podemos ser, pero te lo prometo, preferiría que se quemara todo el Instituto con todos los demás en él que quemarse él mismo. Soy serio. Puede que solo lo haya tenido durante seis meses, pero Max es mi hijo y no hay nada en este mundo que me importe más que él.

—Por favor, llámame Magnus, —dijo en voz baja. Miró a Max y ladeó la cabeza. —Hola, —dijo, viendo los ojos de Max en él. —Hola, ¿Max?, —Le preguntó a Alec, quien asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Es gracioso, en realidad. Mi hermanito se llama Max y cada vez que alguien pronuncia su nombre, Baby Max se vuelve y los mira y comienza a balbucear como si estuvieran hablando con él, así que supongo que su madre debe haberle llamado Max.— Alec sonrió, mirando hacia abajo. —A mi madre nunca le gustó que le diera el nombre de Max, pero si ese era el nombre al que respondía, ¿qué otra cosa podría haberle llamado?

Magnus sonrió, acercándose un poco. —Hola, Max—. Tendió su mano, con la palma hacia arriba. —¿Eres tímido, cariño? ¿No quieres hablar conmigo?

Alec volteó a Max, besando la parte superior de su cabeza. —Está bien, Blueberry. Está intentando ayudarnos.— Le sonrió a Magnus. —Lo siento. No puedo sacarlo demasiado, así que no está acostumbrado a extraños. Solo puedo sacarlo cuando lo envuelvo bien, y si vamos a un lugar con mucha gente, tengo que maquillarlo. Si él fuera uno de nosotros, podría hechizarlo, pero obviamente, no soy un Brujo, así que no puedo hacer nada con respecto a su color, y me temo que si la gente lo ve se asusta y él podría herirse.

Magnus arrulló. —¡Oh, pobre! Debe estar tan encerrado en ese Instituto. —Se inclinó, sonriendo mientras Max lo miraba. —Bueno, seguro que eres un hombrecito guapo, —dijo, y cuando chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que chispas azules flotaran sobre su mano, los ojos de Max se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Papi!, —Dijo entusiasmado, buscando las chispas que parecían estar hechas de nada más que luz, ya que no podía tocarlas. —¡Papi, boo!, —Dijo, y Alec sonrió.

—Sip, azul. Justo como tú. —Alec vio a Magnus interactuar con él y sintió que tal vez este tipo realmente los ayudaría.

—Eres demasiado joven para tratar de enseñarte, —dijo Magnus, luciendo preocupado por eso. —Bueno, Alexander, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora es intentar hacer una especie de talismán que bloqueará su magia, —dijo, sentándose. —Podría intentar proteger su habitación, pero eso no le impediría que tuviera estallidos de magia en otros lugares, y el Instituto no podría ser protegido contra la magia por completo sin que se meta con las runas de tus ángeles en todas partes—. Se levantó, girando mientras caminaba a su biblioteca. —Tal vez pueda hacer un brazalete o un collar que contenga su magia, pero dependerá de ti mantenerlo en él, —dijo, con los dedos bailando a lo largo de los lomos de los libros.

Alec miró a Max y frunció el ceño. —Eso podría ser difícil de hacer, pero es mejor que nada.

—¡Perfecto!— Magnus regresó con un libro. —Ahora, tengo una condición para hacer esto, —dijo Magnus mientras se sentaba con una floritura y se quitaba una de sus pulseras de cuentas. —Suprimir la magia de un brujo no es muy saludable. No lo dañará, pero tampoco es el mejor.

Alec asintió. —¿Qué hacemos, entonces?, —Preguntó, y Magnus hizo un gesto para sí mismo, encontrando la mirada de Alec.

—Tráelo y déjalo tener unas horas sin el brazalete. Puedo contrarrestar cualquier magia que haga, por lo que no será un peligro, y él puede explorar lo que hace su magia —,explicó. —Al menos cada tres semanas, pero me gustaría si fuera una vez por semana. Sin embargo, te dejaré decidir una semana, dos semanas o tres semanas. Pero definitivamente no más de tres semanas. —Sonrió a Max. —No querrías que tuviese más problemas para controlar su magia cuando pueda ser entrenado, ¿no es así?, —Preguntó, haciendo una mueca al bebé. Cuando Max se rió suavemente, Magnus pareció alegrar un poco. —Hey, mira eso. ¡Le hice reír! —,Dijo entusiasmado. Él levantó su brazalete. —Voy a hacer esto muy rápido, y entonces Max estará a salvo de sus propios poderes, —dijo y Alec sonrió, abrazando a Max ligeramente.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, Magnus.— Él sacudió levemente la cabeza. —Solo quiero proteger a mi hijo. Nunca he tenido más miedo en mi vida.

Magnus lo saludó con la cabeza y extendió la mano para tocarle el brazo de forma tranquilizadora. —Puede que nunca haya tenido un hijo, pero puedo entenderte mejor de lo que imaginas, —dijo con seriedad antes de pararse y salir de la habitación y caminar por el pasillo.

Cuando regresó, llevando el brazalete con pequeños símbolos tallados en las cuentas, lo aflojó lo suficiente como para deslizarse alrededor de la muñeca de Max y luego lo apretó tan fuerte como fuera posible. Se sostuvo y Magnus susurró algo para que se cerrará de forma segura, de modo que cuando lo tiró no se soltó. —¿Duele si lo muerde? Porque va a suceder —,dijo Alec, y Magnus negó con la cabeza.

—Es completamente a prueba de bebés, a prueba de agua, a prueba de cualquier cosa realmente.— Estrechó la manita de Max con dos dedos, haciendo que Max lo mirara como si estuviera loco. Magnus rió disimuladamente. —Eres tan lindo, Max Lightwood.

Cuando Magnus los condujo a la puerta, Alec se detuvo y se volvió hacia él. —¿Qué hay del pago? Solo dime lo que quieres y lo tendrás, —dijo seriamente Alec.

Magnus, sin embargo, sonrió y levantó una ceja. —Ahora que es una oferta muy abierta, Alexander Lightwood, —dijo con un guiño coqueto que hizo sonrojar a Alec cuando se dio cuenta de cómo sonaba eso. —Ya sabes—. Magnus sonrió, inclinando la cabeza. —Creo que voy a dejar que me lo debes y lo haré. Me tomaré mi tiempo para decidir exactamente lo que quiero, señor Lightwood, —ronroneó, haciendo que las mejillas de Alec ardieran positivamente hasta que Max comenzó a pincharlas con curiosidad.

—Yo... yo.. eso no es lo... yo...

Magnus levantó un dedo para descansar frente a sus labios, silenciando su tartamudeo, y le sonrió dulcemente. —Cuando me decida, te lo haré saber, Alexander. Por ahora, solo recuerda tu promesa y, por el amor de Dios, la próxima vez no lo traigas aquí a horas intempestivas, —dijo dramáticamente, haciendo que Alec sacudierá su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo traeré a media tarde cuando se ponga nervioso y te dejaré desatar su magia entonces, solo para que pueda reír cuando tu sofá se hunda en el aire, —dijo, y Magnus le dedicó una mirada divertida, sonriendo cada vez más.

Se inclinó más cerca de Alec. —La mejor parte de ese pequeño lado es que las cosas que están 'desapareciendo'—. Negó con la cabeza. —Simplemente están siendo teletransportados a otro lado. Alguien tuvo un pastel de cumpleaños sorpresa y un shock cuando un busto de un ángel se estrelló en medio de su juego de cartas, potencialmente.

Alec gimió, golpeándose en la cara. —Oh Dios, eso es humillante.

Magnus solo se rió abiertamente. —Bueno, buenos días, Alexander. Max.— Hizo un gesto hacia su casa. —Voy a hacer algunas llamadas y ver si alguien que conozco tiene un pastel de cumpleaños sorpresa en la alfombra de la sala de estar, —bromeó, y Alec solo le lanzó una mirada de mal humor antes de girar y comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

Justo cuando se acercaban al fondo, Max se levantó sobre el hombro de Alec y agitó una mano con dedos regordetes. —¡Adiós!, —Gritó, y Alex se giró para ver a Magnus brillando positivamente mientras saludaba a Max cuando desaparecían en la esquina.

Alec besó la mejilla de Max mientras salían del edificio y lo abrazó con fuerza. —No te preocupes, Max. Tengo la sensación de que veremos a Magnus nuevamente muy pronto.

Max solo aplaudió y gritó: —¡Yay!, —Lo que hizo sonreír a Alec antes de detenerse en la acera para envolver a Max antes de que los Mundanos vieran sus pequeñas manos y cara azules.

A pesar de que sabía que Max no podía entenderlo, Alec no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo que cruzó sus mejillas mientras murmuraba, —Sí, creo que él es bastante 'yay', también.


End file.
